


Dark Starker OS

by Akuaxjpg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Murder, Rape, Starker, dark starker, dark! peter, dark! tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuaxjpg/pseuds/Akuaxjpg
Summary: My little pieces of this two babes being as***les ♥
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark / Peter Parker
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isnt my first language. Maybe will there misppellings and mistakes, sorry):

##  _[DARK PETER] with Depressed! Tony_

_WARNING: Depression, murder, and dependency are mentioned._

_(English is not my first language)_

__

"But Mr. Parker ..."

Peter was fed up. The damn old woman wouldn't shut up and kept criticizing his idea. He wasn't going to let the woman steal his illusions, no. He already had everything ordered, everything prepared. And this woman didn't stop screwing everything up.

"It's only a temporary guardianship, while the retriet lasts. I really think your son will do very well.” Peter said.

"I'm not sure if it would be good for Anthony to get out of town. Especially after his suicide attempt ...”

"Please, Maria. I will take excellent care of your son, I know you may doubt me because of the age difference, but I am an excellent psychiatrist and psychologist, I will be able to cope with a man older than me. "

"I don't doubt your professionalism, don't get me wrong, but-"

Peter got frustrated.

"Listen to me!" He shouted excitedly, interrupting her "I'm trying to do this as politely and peacefully as possible and you don't want to cooperate"

And at that moment, he pressed the little button that closed all the car doors.

"You have only brought disgrace to your son, Mrs. Stark. So much so that he has even tried to escape this world by committing suicide. So much so that when Howard finally died, Anthony felt free.”

Maria started to speak, scared, but Peter grabbed her by the neck.

"You are going to sign the paper that gives me the guardianship of your son. There will be no better legal guardian than me. I know what Tony needs. I will be the best he will have, and that he has always had. And I will get it on your corpse, whatever it takes. Do you understand? “

Still terrified, Maria tried to fight. Which led her to end up dead in the middle of the forest. Luckily for his murderer, the police were busy with the new political elections in the small town, so they would delay the search and, having signed the legal guardianship, Anthony belonged to him. Almost.

His poor love, his precious Anthony, stuck in such a depression that he couldn't even decide for himself - according to Peter's own therapy - would finally be happy.

First it was temporary guardianship, but they would never return and with the death of his blood family, he could convince the authorities to keep the custody like this. He will be yours.

“Anthony?” He asked, entering the house. The wood creaked Peter in, letting the adult know that he had arrived.

Tony was tied to the radiator in his room. Crying. Peter looked at him worriedly and ran to face him.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked, taking her hand.

"I've done everything wrong again ... my mother left home this morning, and she left angry and I don't think she will speak to me ..."

"Oh no. Honey, your mother was stressed and had to leave" Stark looked at him with a somewhat scared expression "She had to leave town, but first ..."

Peter rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a folded paper. Tony's whiskey eyes recognized Maria's handwriting in a reddish hue. She had signed.“

“Can we go?” He asked hopefully. 

"We will have time for you to recover."

He didn't hold back, being happy, and Peter sat up to place a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"We have all the time you need, my prince. All the time of the World.”

Tony might have his judgment clouded by illness and some medications, but he wasn't an idiot. His secret partner's trench coat was covered in blood stains, matching the signature. And Peter was acting just like when he took his father out of the game.

"We have all the time in the world," Tony finished, taking her hand. She looked at him, and was able to smile vaguely. Peter kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, precious, you have to get ready to go out."


	2. Another Dark Petey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isnt my first language. Maybe will there misppellings , sorry):

Kidnaped! Peter on His Birthday

Warning: Murder wish. Stockholm syndrome. Peter is in his 18.

_I want it to hurt him, I want to see him writhe on the ground. Agonizing between screams and begging me for forgiveness. I need him to suffer, that every minute until his death is so intense that he can't even assimilate it. Blood leaking from his body while he suffocates. And then ... A part of me will go with him, but I will be free. It will be painful, but I will watch over his body and I may even pray for his soul, because I love him. In spite of everything, what corrodes me the most is that I love him. But I long for justice._

"Blow out the candles, honey. Make a wish, don't forget it."

Peter smiled and looked at his captor. Then he lowered his gaze and looked at his bloody hands, now being free.

A vision in which the marks of the handcuffs would not disappear, nor the scars of the cuts.

Because they would always accompany him.

"Thank you, sir."

He stared at him again, tensed, and finished smiling at him.

  
_I wish you would die._

  
And with that, he blew. The candles went out and he prayed that Anthony Edward Stark, the man he loved but who had held him in prison for a year, would pay for what he had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
